


Mind set

by EmreyShipper17



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Different chapters about different people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmreyShipper17/pseuds/EmreyShipper17





	

I've never seen a colourful sunrise, just one's that are pale yellow and white. Honestly nothing has been colorful since my mom got sick. I've been trapped beneath layers of thoughts all in the same mellow tone: You aren't good enough. After tonight I will never be able to see a sunrise that brings joy to my face. So, I will engulf myself in the sunset tonight, as I do every night, but, this one will be different. This one will remind me of the end of great and terrible times alike. With all great things come terrible things and with all that is terrible comes great. I am just terrible, I have no purpose but to balance out the great things that inspire people to love to be everything that I wish I could. But' I will never be able to do these things, tonight is the last night I will ever get to try to be great. Out of my seventeen years of living I have learned to give more than you take at the end of the day. I am giving the light and great another chance to triumph against the terrible. I know that if I am gone the life of others would benefit. Yes, I do know that a part of me will be left at that dock and a part at the orphanage, leaving black stains on the already grey histories there. And, a part of my terrible will be left in the hearts of all effected by my actions. The people I have come to let myself love have morphed into the terrible after the murders. I don't want to be known as just terrible, I want to put a little bit of light in the once bright eyes of my friends who I have come to consider as family. My thoughts and heart keep me from turning into a complete monster like the people who took the lives of the great people, the people that I had hated almost as much as to kill. With the words I leave in ink I affect myself along with others, others I have come to know, to love. Others like Noah and Emma. As I write this I know that you will not get to love me again. You wont get the chance to talk to me one last time, and I wont get the chance to hurt you anymore. I watch the sunset as I write this knowing that the great ones will never have the chance to let me infect them with the thoughts I share with only myself. I look at the sunset one last time knowing that after I do this I will never be able to see this beautiful sight  again, I stare into the bright merging colours with joy written on my features. I wish I could reflect the dying light of the sun setting in the midst of life. As if only it could take the pain away. I die with the beautiful colours of the sun knowing that this is it. I put the gun to my head loaded, and grin because I know I cant hurt anyone else. A loud bang silences my thoughts. I know that I'm gone. I know that I will never have a wife or kids, I will never get to experience a great sunrise and I will never live to see my mother's recovery. As the light dies I experience true life in a moment and I know that I left a great world greater than it already had been. I will not hear the birds chirp the next morning because not even they can wake me up. I'd like to wake up but I know I cannot because I decided to resolve my love for the terrible with a small hand gun. To anybody, great or terrible, experience true love or life either as dying within the confines of your imagination or our world. You have to live through terrible to experience the great.


End file.
